Samuel Blackwell
'First Name' Samuel (Sam For Short) 'Last Name' Blackwell 'IMVU Name' ShadowAssass1n 'Nicknames' Sammy Boy 'Age' 7/30/1998 He Is Now 15 'Gender' Male Race Pure-Blood Werewolf Ethnicity Caucasian 'Height' 6'0 ft 'Weight' 190 lbs 'Blood type' A 'Behaviour/Personality' Sam is Serious and quiet, interested in security and Secured living. Extremely thorough, responsible, and dependable. Well-developed powers of concentration. He is interested in supporting and upholding traditions and establishments. Well-organized and hard working, He works steadily towards identified goals. He can usually accomplish any task once he has set his mind to it. He is a quiet kid in school and does all his work and sticks with B's in school to not draw attention to himself. His nightlife is so much more exciting then his day life, Sam Is a Drug Runner and Deliverer he Runs drugs from the head bosses in his hometown to other head bosses of other gangs in the surrounding counties. He is young but has seen more than most gang members have and will see in their entire life, His Schedule is hectic because right after school he spends 4 hours practicing his Combat skills using all types of fighting. He also practices free running so he can maneuver better when he is making runs because half of the time he is being chased by creepy people who just want to mug him and steal the drugs he has on him at the time. He feels trapped in his own body until he gets out into the woods the next county over and "Let's Go" as he turns and runs free in the woods. Oh and the Ladies Love him. 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Student, Drug Runner 'Weapon of Choice' Jeet-Kune-Do- Practitioners believe in minimal movements with maximum effects and extreme speed. The system works by using different "tools" for different situations, where the situations are divided into ranges, which is kicking, punching, trapping, and grappling, where we use techniques to flow smoothly between them. It is referred to as "a style without style" or "the art of fighting without fighting" as said by Lee himself. Unlike more traditional martial arts, Jeet-Kune-Do is not fixed or patterned, and is a philosophy with guiding thoughts. It was named for the concept of interception or attacking while one's opponent is about to attack. However, the name Jeet-Kune-Do was often said by Lee to be just a name. He himself often referred it as "the art of expressing the human body" in his writings and in interviews. Through his studies Lee came to believe that styles had become too rigid and unrealistic. He called martial art competitions of the day "dry land swimming". He believed that combat was spontaneous, and that a martial artist cannot predict it, only react to it, and that a good martial artist should "be like water" and move fluidly without hesitation. Bōjutsu (棒術?), translated from Japanese as "staff technique", is the martial art of using a staff weapon called bō which simply means "staff".123 Staves have been in use for thousands of years in East Asian martial arts like Silambam. Some techniques involve slashing, swinging, and stabbing with the staff. Others involve using the staff as a vaulting pole or as a prop for hand-to-hand strikes. Today bōjutsu is usually associated either with Okinawan kobudō or with Japanese koryū budō. Japanese bōjutsu is one of the core elements of classical martial training. Thrusting, swinging, and striking techniques often resemble empty-hand movements, following the philosophy that the bō is merely an "extension of one’s limbs".4 Consequently, bōjutsu is often incorporated into other styles of empty-hand fighting, or karate. Allies/Enemies Allies: None as of right now Enemies: Other Wolves, Hunters 'Background' 'Roleplay Selection' 'APPROVED BY' Category:RPC Category:Werewolf